


For a World Where She Could Always Smile

by Tare_chan



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: And despite all of his excuses, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure!Yor, Jealous!Loid(?), Loid actually agreed, OC needs anger management, Protective!Loid, Supportive!Loid, Yor was a rare gem, original character (OC) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tare_chan/pseuds/Tare_chan
Summary: An rare opportunity to dig information about Donovan Desmond came in the form of a high class gala dinner party, and Twilight would do anything to make full use of it. Accompanied by his (fake) wife as a perfect cover, things seemed to work according to his plan, until Yor met an old acquaintance of hers. (Twiliyor centric)
Relationships: Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	For a World Where She Could Always Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Words in italic means inner thoughts, or part of the past.  
> Btw, how the characters view the world around them in this fic, are purely fictional and for the purpose of drama. Didn’t mean to offend anyone.  
> And as always, should there any word that is inappropriately used, please do tell me.  
> The manga is currently in chapter 36.

Twilight looked at the invitation in his hand, while walking home from his meeting with Frankie. The fundraiser gala party for some kind of new overseas trading business, scheduled for this Saturday night, held in the most prestigious building in Burlingto city. 

Twilight needed to go to the party because of the guests. Operation Strix’s target, Donovan Desmond himself, might not attend the party, but the other guests: the Blackbells, several parliament members, one or two people from ministry, several people from the established tradings and factories, and many more. He might be able to dig information regarding Desmond from these people.

He was raking his brain for any past aliases best used for coming into this party, when he walked past a window of a small boutique. He stopped in his track, and turned his head toward the window, which currently displays a simple silk maroon open shoulder dress. Its color reminds him of the gentle beautiful eyes of a certain someone. Someone who was waiting for his return for sure, cause it’s getting late. 

_Beautiful, eh?_

Twilight closed his eyes and mentally kicked the miniature Frankie mental image in his head.

He was not blind. 

And any normal man with eyes that working properly would of course deemed Yor as beautiful. 

But as far as he remembered, he never once saw Yor wear any dress, aside from that black one she wore back then, when he was supposed to play the boyfriend part. Perhaps, the salary of a city hall clerk was not enough, and savings were not worthy to buy clothes she wouldn’t wear on a daily basis, or perhaps she just didn’t like wearing one. 

Loid hope the latter wouldn’t become the reason. Because he could picture how this dress would perfectly clasped her slender figure, and its color made her ruby eyes shine, in contrast with her silky black hair, and porcelain skin, and…. 

And…. 

And that would be the easiest character to play. 

Yes, he could always come to the party as Loid Forger. A psychiatrist who in this uncertain economic environment was thinking of starting a second source for his money income, to support his family's future. 

It’s for the sake of Operation Strix. Definitely not because he wanted to see his (fake) wife wearing the dress. 

And so, he entered the boutique.

.

So what if he ended up spending several hundreds dalc for buying the dress complete with a set of jewelry, and a pair of heels to match it. He was playing his part as the loving husband anyway.

“I’m home!” he called the residents of his house.

“Papa’s back!! Did you buy me something?” asked his energetic daughter. The loyal hound faithfully waddled behind her. 

“Did you finish the bag of peanuts already?”

Anya’s eyes narrowed and looked pointedly at the bags in his hand. 

“This is for Yor,” he answered.

“For me?” his wife emerged from the kitchen after drying her hands, clearly puzzled.

“Yes. I hope you don’t mind that I bought these in advance,” Loid answered with a smile on his face, and gave the bags to her.

“Whatever the occasion?”

“Ah, you see, I got an invitation to attend a formal party. A fundraiser for a new type of overseas trading. I’d like to try my luck in investment, and perhaps at the same time a chance to broaden my associates by meeting new people there,” He relayed the made up excuses, "And I hope you don't mind in accompanying me this saturday?"

He mentally kicked himself for not asking whether she was free. He didn't want her to feel obligated to-....

"It'd be my honor," was her answer. 

He smiled. 

"Oooh!! A party!" The daughter chirped in. Eyes sparkled. Bond woffed happily from behind and wagged his tail. Somehow the hound always agreed with her daughter, whatever the occasion was. It's as if they were able to communicate with each other through telepathy. 

He noticed that his daughter's eyes twitched a little.

"You're not coming, young lady. And so do you, Bond. This event is for human adults only. As a matter of fact, I've contacted the Blackbells who will also attend the party, and they agreed to let their daughter pick you up for a day out at the amusement park or the aquarium. At my expense. It's your choice."

"With Becky??" Anya's eyes sparked even more, "I want to go both to the amusement park and the aquarium. Becky said she never went to any of them with friends before."

He smiled. 

So what if he spent another hundred dalc so that his daughter could enjoy the weekend with her friend. Frankie would be a cheaper choice, but he was needed elsewhere. And with perfect calculation, Twilight had made a perfect backup plan. Happy Anya meant happy schooling. It's all aligned with the mission. 

He heard his wife gasped. 

"Loid, these must be very expensive! I'm not-....."

"It will look perfect on you, I'm sure."

He noticed the tint of pink spreading in his wife's face, and somehow he was hoping Saturday came faster.

.

Saturday came soon enough. 

Early in the morning, the Blackbell kid came to pick Anya up. The kid gushed around Loid, saying things a kid at that age shouldn't have known. Loid wondered where she learnt about all of that, and started to question his decision to let Anya play with her. It did help him with his mission in some part, but then, what about the bad influence she would give to his daughter. 

_Fake daughter_.

After all this mission was over, she would be returned to……

 _No. Yor would take care of her. For sure._

He managed to push his inner debates at the very bottom of his consent, and focused on the present.

Anya's merry laughter accompanied by Becky's was enough for now. 

"Alright now, Anya. Promised you'll be good, and not bothering Becky's butler." 

"Oui!" 

"Now, off you go. Have fun!" He said as he waved his daughter, her friends, and nodded to the butler. 

"Have fun, girls!" Yor chimed from his side. She was wearing a sport attire and Bond's leash gripped in her hand. 

"I'll be going for a jog around the block. Do you want me to buy anything when I return?" She asked him. 

"Nah, I'm good."

"Alright then, I'm going!"

He waved at his wife, and then retreated back inside. After Twilight closed the door, he scanned his now empty house. Such a rare occasion in the Forger household. He needed to be fully alert for tonight's mission. So he decided to make full use of such peace, and take a nap.

.

Twilight was already in his formal attire. He tossed his hair a little, and let the blond flocks move freely with each head movement. A slim fitted black tuxedo, with grey vest, and silky white shirt clasped his torso, while crisp pants, and shining leather shoes framed his lean legs. He absentmindedly wore his ties while reciting the guests list in his head. Their names, faces, occupations, relations, weakness points, and every extra information Frankie had provided him. 

He needed to be flawlessly engaged in any conversation, and dig as much information as he could about Donovan Desmond, without making the other party suspect anything. And of course avoid any undercover SSS agents most likely mingling around the guests as well, with the exact same purpose as him, but with different goals. 

He felt the nudge at his leg. He glanced down and saw the very curious eyes of his hound.

"Hmm? Ah, yes, this is the first time you saw me in this attire, right?"

Bond wagged his tail excitedly.

"Eh, no. This is only to be used at special events. Please be careful, we don't want your fur to stick on my pants."

The dog then sat diligently a few inches away. He swore that sometimes Bond seemed like he understood every word he said. An extraordinary dog that he was. 

He glanced at the clock. Yor took longer than usual to be prepared. 

_Perhaps she needed help_?

Just when he was about to walk towards her room, said person emerged. Gracefully walked in her heels. And Loid's eyes widened. 

As predicted, the dress clad Yor's slender figure perfectly. But the person's beauty exceeded his expectation. Yor tied her hair into a neat bun, and curled the usual part of her hair at the sides, golden earrings adorned her ears. Her long slender neck and bare shoulder showed perfect porcelain skin. Loid noticed that his wife only wore thin natural make ups. But that only made those beautiful ruby eyes of hers shone even more. 

Even the Forger hound felt astonished at the sight, as he waddled closer, and looked at her up and down. 

She smiled and patted the dog’s head, while her other hand held the golden necklace in her hand, and sheepishly asked, "Uum Loid, can you help me with this?"

Snapped out of his trance, he quickly moved to take the necklace, and circled his wife from behind to click it in its place. And then he stood in front of her. 

_Perfect_.

She gestured at herself and asked, "Is this okay?"

"Okay?? Yor, you look stunning!" 

Bond woffed

"Look at that, even Bond agreed with me!"

She blushed and smiled, "Thank you, Loid. You look handsome yourself. And you too, Bond"

“Thank you,” He smiled and started walking to the door to get their coats. 

"Bond, will you be a good boy, and protect the house?"

The hound woffed. 

"Atta boy." 

Then he offered his arm to her, and asked, "Shall we then?"

Yor nodded, took his arm, and they departed to the party.

* * *

Even from afar, Yor could already see the building that held the party. Its exterior design screamed luxury in every corner. Arriving at the entrance, Loid showed his invitation, took their coats, and gave them to the receptionist. 

When they stepped foot at the party, Yor's mouth opened in awe when she swept her eyes around. 

High class vibes coming from every direction. Glamorous decorations, high class caterings, music from the ensemble, people with expensive attire Yor would never dared asking what was the price. However while mingled around, the black haired woman noticed something peculiar about her surroundings. 

Have been drilled with rigorous training since she was young, Yor observational skill made her able to distinguish the socialites from their bodyguards immediately. She also noticed how these so-called high society people moved, walked, and chatted in such calculative movements. It's as if they were hunters and were looking for a chance to strike one another.

She frowned. 

This kind of ambience was not what she had imagined a high class gala party would be.

Coming from a middle society status herself, she had never attended such high class society events before. As an assassin, her shopkeeper purposely placed her in the worker society because it was easier for her to blend with her surroundings, and be invisible. An assassin should always stay in the shadow, and remain unseen until it was time to eliminate the target, then return to the shadow. 

The prinsip also became the reason that made her never wear any stand out outfits. 

She consciously broke said prinsip today, because Loid had simply asked her. And after everything Loid has done for her, it was rightly that she returned the favor. 

The hair in the back of her neck stood. Yor was aware that pairs of eyes were watching her. She held Loid's arm a bit tighter, and convinced herself that everything was going to be okay as long as she followed his lead.

.

Loid handled most of the conversations obviously. The man used so many terms alien to her ear, as expected from a doctor with broad knowledge. They mingled from one couple to another, and she diligently stayed by his side, playing her role as his wife. 

Occasionally engaging conversations with the wifes, Yor was able to keep up with them when the topics were around kids or schools, and sometimes flowers. But when the topics touched around exotic foods like caviar or escargot, exclusive activities like boarding a cruise or going on vacation abroad, or any expensive brands of clothes, she stumbled. Fortunately, Loid always managed to back her up, and cleaned up her mess. However, the disparaging look from the socialites aimed at her didn't go unnoticed. The changes were barely visible to untrained eyes, but Yor were anything but untrained. 

She sighed. A city hall clerk (or assassin) clearly does not belong in this glamorous environment.

.

They were currently standing near the cocktail bar at one corner of the ballroom. Loid was engaging in a conversation with Mr. Blackbells, when Mrs. Blackbells excuses herself to go greet her old friends. Before long, Mr. Blackbells asked Loid to join him in meeting an important person in private. 

Loid turned at her and asked, “Is it okay with you?” 

_He asked her permission?_

_Was she that obvious in her incapabilities of engaging normal conversations? (Whatever the definition of ‘normal’ in this place anyway.)_

“Of course, Loid. I’ll be waiting here, enjoying these canapes,” she answered with a smile. 

Her husband nodded, “I won’t be long,” he said before retreating to the center of the room, following Mr. Blackbell’s lead.

She looked down and sighed.

“Is that truly you, Yor?”

She turned around to face the source of the greetings. The voice did sound familiar, but the owner of the voice turned to be a strong built man, tanned skin, black hair almost reaching his shoulder and gelled neatly, clad in an expensive navy blue suit with gold cufflink. His face has a strong jaw line and thin designer stubble, and he has dark grey eyes. 

She raked her brain, searching her memory for ever meeting the man somewhere. Was it at the city hall, or perhaps at one of the government offices. 

Those dark grey eyes…….. 

She gasped when she realized the owner of said eyes could only be, “Will?” 

“In the flesh.”

“Whoah… you’ve…. Changed.”

“And you are still too trusting and optimistic as I remembered.”

“Ah, it looks like the sharp tongue is still intact,” She smiled and asked further, “How have you been?”

“I’ve been involved in trading business, and things just have been like always.”

“Good for you.”

“How ‘bout you?” His eyes studied her, ”Who is your sugar daddy now?”

She rolled her eyes, “Don’t you think we’re too old now to use that kinda jokes? I’m currently working at city hall.”

“Ah…. and the salary is enough to buy these?” He gestured to all of her.

“Will…….”

“Come on, you clearly didn’t enjoy being here. It’s all written in your body languages. So why are you here, Yor?”

“I’m accompanying my husband.”

“Huh… that blond man who left you to stand here alone?”

“Loid is just going to meet some higher ups, and…..”

“And he didn’t deemed you worthy to be seen with him.”

“Will!!”

He looked her in the eye and said, “I’ve been in this environment long enough to know the behaviour of these people. They will never truly accept people like us in their circle!”

Yor gasped in disbelief, “You could not generalize how people behaved based on just one or two bad encounters. You’ve never met my husband before. He is such a gentleman that…..”

“Seriously Yor? Who are you kidding? You’re just another orphan from the slum of Nielsberg!” 

Yor’s eyes widened. The words pierced her heart like her knives went through her prey’s skull. Only with hundred times the pain. She tried to argue, but the words were stuck in her throat. She gulped, and opened her mouth.

“Who is this, Yor?” Loid’s calm baritone suddenly heard from her back. 

She turned in surprised for not realizing he was already back, and even more surprised to see the hostile glare her husband was showing. 

Regaining her composure as best as she could, she answered, “Uum…. This is Will Garvin. Uh… he was … is.…. An old friend of mine.” 

“Ah! A friend? But somehow I didn’t think the conversation was a nice catch up? Hmm… Pleasure to meet you. I’m Yor’s _husband_ , Loid Forger”

The emphasis ‘husband’ did not go unnoticed by Yor. She saw Loid smile and extend his hand to shake Will’s, but his aura was not showing a friendly gesture. 

And Will noticed it too.

He deliberately left Loid’s hand hanging, and humphed, before turning to leave. 

Yor let out a shaky breath she didn’t realize she had held.

“Are you okay?” a concerned voice asked her. 

“I’m fine. Thank you, Loid,” she answered with a smile.

“Do you want to eat something? Or drink?” 

“I …….” as her ruby eyes scanned the scene behind Loid’s back, the reality hit her hard. 

The glamorous interior. The high standard catering. The slow music played by a high class ensemble. The clothes that were worn by high class attendants. 

Suddenly it all felt too much. 

It felt suffocating. 

Her breath quickened.

She had to get out of that place.

“Yor?”

“I’m sorry, Loid. I need to find fresh air for a moment,” she said in a rush. Her eyes searched to find the nearest exit. 

There, on her left. A quiet place by the pond. 

“Of course,” a simple answer from her husband, and a movement to follow her.

“Alone, please,” she stopped him. 

She saw her husband opening his mouth trying to argue, and she cut him, “Please don’t mind me. It’ll be just a minute. Go mingle with the guests. You need to do what you intend to do. A chance for a career upgrade might be here. I just need a minute. I promise. I’ll be fine.”

Loid eyed her with such a soft and concerned look, but then he said, “All right. I’ll be right here.”

She nodded, then hastily walked towards the exit.

* * *

Loid watched the back of his (fake) wife when she retreated to the outside. He noticed that the exit she chose was one of those which leads to the pond at the side of the venue. The fact that Yor didn’t bring her coat with her, meant she won’t be leaving the event just yet. Perhaps she really just needed a breather. 

He had sensed something was wrong the moment he noticed his wife shifted uncomfortably from afar, when he was talking to a director of an automotive factory. And her broken face, though covered with her soft smile, won’t fooled Twilight’s observation skill. 

The blonde man clenched his jaw. 

“What did that bastard do to her?” he mumbled.

Will Garvin. 

Twilight seeked his memory regarding the guests that attended this event. Will Garvin was one of the founders of Gill and Garvin trading agency or GG, established around 5 years ago, and fast became famous for its trading goods and spices from the far East. He has an abundance of wealth, yet divorced twice. The reason was said to be domestic violence, and currently single. That cocky bastard with no manner was not a nice man at all, Loid concluded. 

He itched to know his reason for go nearing Yor in the first place. 

From that short encounter Loid could tell that he might come from the same background as his wife was. So, there was a possibility that he would come to boast his gains throughout the year, and rub his wife’s old wounds for his own sadistic satisfaction. 

_Or perhaps he was trying his luck and tried to flirt with …._

Twilight stopped his train of thoughts, took a deep breath, and told himself that such an assumption was unnecessary. 

However, Yor being upset might become a trouble for Operation Strix. So, he needed to confront the man himself, and eliminate such unnecessary disruption.

From the corner of his eyes, Loid noticed a figure retreating from the party. 

_Speaking of the devil._

Loid turned on his heels, and followed closely. 

* * *

Will stomped out of the party. He never expected to see Yor in that kind of party. That very same Yor from back then. 

.

_A young Will kicked the younger boy away after snatching his bread. He watched as the boy scampered away toward his hut for the so-called home. He then shoved the mouldy bread into his mouth to stop his grumbling stomach, while he walked to his own corner. Finally the first thing entered his stomach after two days. He was just entering his hut, when he heard the hum from a girl next door._

_Yor Briar_

_“Yuri! I managed to find a job! You’ll have your book in no time!”_

Tch. 

_Always so cheerful._

_He wondered why the girl could always smile. They were all orphans. Victim from the war with the bastard Westalians. Nothing good has ever come to them since their parents died._

_Yet….._

_The girl would always smile._

Tch.

_._

_"Will, I just got this bread from my shopkeeper."_

_He cracked open one eye, and saw that girl offered him a slice of bread._

_"Mind your own business," he humphed and returned to his nap._

_But his stomach said otherwise, and grumbled in protest. He felt the tip of his ears burn._

_The girl giggled, and put the bread at his side._

_"It was too much for both of us. And it would be such a waste if it was left to mould," Yor said, and left._

_He eyed the loaf._

_The bread was small. One full loaf was barely enough for a person. Let alone half for two._

_Unnecessary kindness in this environment._

Tch.

_He ate the bread._

_._

_Will had just finished loading the crate, and received several pents for his job. If that's good for nothing, an overly cheerful girl could snatch a job. Then he could too. Several pents, enough for one or two loaves of bread. He was going to take the nearly mouldy one for its lower price, so he could double the quantity. Will was just going to enter the bakery at the corner of the street, when he saw Yor entering a pricey hotel. He never saw Yor wore any outfit as nice as that dress._

_He smirked._

_"Ah, so that's the job, eh?"_

_It obviously would pay a lot more than a few pents._

_He looked down to his pents, and frowned. Then he remembered her smile._

Tch.

_That night, he saw her coming home limping. She stopped when she saw him, straightened herself, and smiled while showing the brand new book she got for her brother._

_He looked at the bread in his hand._

Tch.

_._

_"Hey, Will, my shopkeeper could give you a job, if you want to…."_

_Again. With that smile._

_He humphed, "I'm not so desperate for money that I need to lower myself to become a prostitute."_

_She widened her eyes, "A pros-..., whoever said that….."_

_"I saw you entered that hotel, Yor"_

_"You wha-......," then she narrowed her eyes, "Where?"_

_"The one at the 12th street."_

_"Oh."_

_She looked down, then at him, "Actually I was going to - …."_

_He left her._

_He got a job at the fisherman boat._

_._

_Will locked the dumpster with that good for nothing younger brother of the girl next door inside it. How dare this little brat hit him in the face with a glass bottle. It didn't break, but the bruise formed._

_"Will!! What are you doing?!"_

_He turned._

_There she was. Back from "work". Bloodied as always._

_He frowned._

_"This brat called me names, and threw me things, before hitting me with a bottle!"_

_Yor widened her ruby eyes in surprise._

_"Don't you dare call my sister a whore! You scumbag!" A muffled shout came from the dumpster._

_Will kicked the dumpster and yelled, "Because she is!!"_

_"Will!! Please, I apologize for what he did. I'll compensate. Please let my brother go," she begged._

_He looked at her eyes._

_Those gentle ruby eyes._

_He clenched his jaw._

_"If you don't move when I give you what he gave me, then I'll release him"._

_Silence….. Then, "Do it," she answered with a resolve._

_A resolve brightly shone through those beautiful ruby eyes._

_"Yor, don't! Will, I swear if you dared to touch my sister…!!"_

_He ignored the threat._

_So he throwed her garbage, rotten eggs, rotten vegetables. And the girl didn't move. She didn't even blink._

_Frustrated, he accidently picked the bottle and threw it at her head. Will eyes widened when the bottle shattered and made her bleed._

_Yet, she didn't scream. She didn't cry. Instead, she smiled._

_"Satisfied?" She calmly asked him._

_"WHY DON'T YOU CRY?!"_

_"Crying won't get you anywhere"_

_"And smiling would?"_

_"It made you stop, didn't it?"_

_He couldn't believe it. This cruel world has nothing good inside it. He knew her life was as miserable as his._

Yet…. She-…. She- ….

_He had enough. He slammed open the dumpster and stomped away._

_"Yor!" Screamed the brother, "Why you bastard!!"_

_"Yuri! Enough! I'm ….. fine…."_

THUD

_He flinched._

_"Yor!! Hang on!! Yor!!"_

_He ran inside his hut, didn’t look back, and slammed the door._

_He cried his heart out and cursed the cruel world that night._

_._

_"We're moving to a new place."_

_He didn't care. He was busy packing his stuff, and prepared to leave the slum himself. He never planned to return to Nielsberg ever again._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Abroad a trading ship," was his short answer._

_Again, she smiled._

_"Good luck then. Until we meet again."_

_He watched her back when she started to walk away with her brother in tow. He deliberately ignored the brat who sticked out his tongue._

_He straightened his back, swinged his bag over his shoulder, and started walking to the opposite direction._

. 

He had never even dared to hope he would ever meet Yor Briar again. 

The girl with beautiful ruby eyes. His guiding light in this rotten world. The rare gem. 

But after all this time, she was still too optimistic. He greeted his teeth. She was too pure to be around those dirty filth socialites. He should've directed his anger to them instead. Those rotten socialites who always wear their masks to hide the inner wolves' true selves that are never satisfied to crush and conquer other people. 

He had been in those circles long enough to know about it inside out. He learned the hard way by not just once, but twice being fooled by women who wore their masks, and when he finally unmasked them, they shoved him away. 

And to top it up, she was married to one of those so called socialites. That good for nothing man will surely leave her after she was deemed unuseful. But perhaps this time, he already had enough power to-…...

"OI!" 

He turned too slow. He didn't see the fist coming at him, and it collided with his jaw with so much power, he was thrown several meters away. 

He saw stars.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

Will blinked several times, before he was able to recognize his assaulter. 

The husband. Loid Forger. 

The man was averagely built. Way smaller than him. But the amount of force behind the punch was-…….. 

Then he realized.

"You love her……" he whispered in disbelief.

"What do you think?! She's my wife!!" 

_No._

Wife. Husband. Clothes. Social status. All of them were just masks worn to hide one’s true intention. Those were never real. 

But that force behind the punch. It was real. 

This man truly love Yor.

He was too late. After all this time, he still could never catch up to her. Only able to chase her shadow. Never be able to stand by her. Never worthy. 

His eyes stung. 

_"Crying won't get you anywhere."_

He chuckled, and smiled instead.

* * *

Twilight was so sure he had held his power, but somehow he might have cracked the bastard's skull. Because that man was now smiling instead of trying to punch him back. 

Or perhaps he should just give him Loid Forger's business card, and offer him a session. 

Anyway, the man stood up slowly and dusted his pants. Slowly he directed his eyes towards Twilight, and the gesture made him really want to hit him again. 

Two of the guards ran to them, "What's going on, here?"

"Nothing, gentlemen. I am about to leave," answered the black haired man.

Twilight scolded himself for being so careless and got carried away by his emotion. He eyed the guards calculating the movement of that man and himself. When they concluded that there will be no further fighting ensues, they started to retreat to their position. 

A spy must not draw attention to himself. He needed to control himself. But then the broken face of his wife flashed in his mind, and suddenly he remembered why he was here in the first place.

"Hey, you haven't answered my question!!"

_What the hell were you doing, Twilight?!_

The man just turned around and with a dangerous tone said, "You have a very valuable gem in your possession, Loid Forger. Just be careful. If you didn't protect her well, I might come and snatch her right before your very eyes."

_He what?!_

"She's not a thing! And if I ever see your fa-...."

The man left. 

Loid greeted his teeth. He really hated it when someone saw others as mere things. He should have punched him to oblivion. He sweared if he ever saw his sorry face ever again, he would…..

_Wait!! Calm down, Twilight. Why were you getting so worked up?_

The blond man took a long deep breath, and released it slowly.

His mission was to get rid of any disruption for Operation Strix. And he just did that. He still had to prepare things should the man ever decide to return, though. Now, he needed to go back and gather more information regarding Donovan Desmond, as he was doing earlier. He turned on his heel and returned to the venue.

_Were you getting angry because you did saw Yor as a tool yourself?_

No, he didn't do that. He asked Yor in the first place, because it will be less suspicious to mingle around the party as a couple. He just needed her to stay at his side, and be seen as his wife. He planned to do the rest himself, and already prepared so many strategies to approach his targets. It just happened that her beauty attracted people to them instead, and made him able to skip that troublesome first step. It was an opportunity not to be missed by a professional spy like himself.

But then again, he did feel her grip on his arm tightened since the first time they entered the venue. He felt her stiffened everytime she stumbled around things she clearly had no experience at. He saw how her shoulder sag after each disparaging looks she received because of her lack of experience. After staying together for several months now, he knew well enough that Yor was never comfortable being the centre of attention. 

Didn't he notice those? 

_Yes, he did._

Yet, he ignored all of that, and made her stay. He kept using her as bait to attract his targets, who trampled at her feelings relentlessly, just because it was an easier choice for him. 

Didn't that make him as low as that jerk? 

Once again, he took a deep breath slowly. 

When he lifted his gaze, he saw his wife sitting alone at the side of the pond. Her gaze was empty as she deeply lost inside her own thoughts. 

Guilt twisted his heart. He had enough. There was no valuable information in the crowd anyway. He headed towards the receptionist to take their coats.

* * *

Sitting here away from the gaze of other people, Yor let the cool night air calmed her down. 

She sighed. 

Though his words stung so much, Will was right. She would never belong in this society. And by being with her, Loid might've lost his chance for a better future for him and Anya. 

She was aware that she entered the Forger household under a fake marriage. It will only last if their interest was aligned. But Loid was such a kind man that he would never initiate the breakup, even when he already knew she was nothing but a burden.

It was true that she had been attached to this family so much, and that they now had a special place in her heart along with Yuri. It made her want to try her best for them too. 

Today, she did try to help Loid in achieving his dream of a career upgrade. But her incapabilities dragged him down instead. 

Couldn't she be more helpful to him? Especially since everything he had done for her?

She had tried to follow cooking lessons, and her food has improved a bit.

Perhaps she could get used to high class activities by going to more operas or art galleries? But she could never grasp the meaning behind those activities. 

If she asked about such things to Yuri, would he give her answers?

No, it will only make him worry. And that’s the last thing she wanted too.

Yor took a deep breath and sighed. 

Suddenly she felt the weight of cloth on her shoulder and she startled. 

"You might catch a cold," came a gentle voice at her side.

"Loid?"

Why was he-.....

She gasped, "Oh no! I'm sorry, I've been so lost in my thoughts that I didn't pay attention to the time!"

"Nothing to be sorry about, Yor," he replied, "As a matter of fact, I should be the one apologizing for dragging you here, and made you upset."

"Oh, no you didn't! It's just…….. If only I had better social skills, you might have a better chance to…..."

He cut her, "Yor, please stop thinking like that."

"But……."

"Did you notice how peculiar the people there act?" 

She paused, then she remembered about the things she noticed around her, and slowly nodded. 

* * *

Loid chuckled

_Of course she did, she had a sharp instinct after all._

“Do you remember when I said that having to perform all the time can be exhausting?”

She nodded.

“It seems the people there use their masks on a daily basis. There were no real friends there. Only common interests. I have attended this kind of venue for several times (during several different missions), and it always feels the same. All that they cared about are money, fame, and a way to fulfil their greedy needs.” 

Twilight frowned. 

_As a matter of fact, the war also happened because of human greed and their thirst to conquer others. They didn’t care about the victims or the orphaned childs. He’s so sick of those people, and more determined to stop the war as soon as possible._

“Loid?”

He snapped out of his inner thougths. 

“Anyway, coming to these kinds of events alone could be very tiring (but I have to do it for my mission anyway). So I’m glad I had your company tonight for a change.”

She smiled.

“I’m glad you find my company could ease you somehow,” she answered, then a pause, “Didn’t your first wife accompany you at your previous venues?”

Twilight eyes widened. 

_Crap._

“She… uh…. She actually never approved of my attending these kinds of events. She said I would never fit in the society, and I guess she was right. I should focus on what is more important. And …… my family is the most important,” He lied and glanced at his side to find out how she would react to those lame excuses.

She blinked, then a simple, “Oh….”

_Phew…_

“And my family consists of you too, Yor….” He added for extra measure. He can’t risked Yor thinking that “family” only consist of him and Anya. 

Her eyes widened, and then she smiled brightly. 

“Thank you, Loid, I really am glad to be part of the Forger family.”

He looked at her face. Under the pale moonlight, her ruby eyes really shone brightly. And her bright smile really warmed his heart. 

_Gosh, she really is beautiful….._

_Wait, what??_

Heat spread into his face as he coughed into his hand.

“Then shall we head home?” He stood and offered her his hand like a true gentleman should.

“We shall.” 

When Yor’s hand touched his, he’d just noticed how cold her hand was. Considering the distance from the place to their house, he needed to take her somewhere warm first.

“On the second thought, we actually haven’t had our dinner yet. And I think I know a great place with great food nearby. Do you want to have dinner first?”

“It seems like a good idea.”

.

The restaurant was small but it had hommy concept, and its ambience was warm and welcoming. It was run by an elder and her grandchilds. 

Loid had heard about this place from his coworkers at the hospital, but he never ate here himself. And it turned out, the food was indeed delicious.

“Whoah…. This tastes wonderful!” His wife currently sitting in front of him exclaimed. Loid hummed his agreement. 

“I’m glad you like it dear. Please have as much as you like,” said the old lady who ran the place. 

He watched in silence while his wife then cheerfully engaged in conversation with the owner of the place. She even ended up helping the old lady with cleaning their dishes.

He had been in so many undercover missions which made him need to be in relationship with so many women before. But he never felt things during his fake relationship with them. He’d be lying if he said nothing felt different in his current fake relationship with Yor. He started to feel emotions which sometimes he couldn’t control. Other times, he felt that his mask was slowly slipping away. 

_What was so special about her?_

“Is there something wrong, Loid?”

He snapped out of his thoughts. Yor has finished with cleaning the dishes, and apparently has been watching him for a while now. He scolded himself for being so lost in his own thoughts. 

“Uh, no… I was just….”

“Are you tired? We should ride a taxi home then. I could make us some tea after we arrived home”

He looked at her concerned face. 

_She was genuinely concerned._

Well, perhaps he already knew the answer all along. In his line of work, he needed to wear his mask and stay on guard all the time. He didn’t lie when he said that performing all the time can be exhausting. He knew the feeling well from experiences. His past partners or targets were those who also wore masks, with ill intentions or selfish acts. 

Yor was different. She showed herself just the way she was. She cared genuinely towards other people. Towards him. And Anya. 

He could be at ease around her. And it was such a nice change of pace.

_At least until Operation Strix was accomplished._

“Loid?”

He sighed and answered her with a smile, “That would be a great idea.”

“Alright then,” she smiled and started to wear her coat. 

The owner ended giving them their dinner for free because she liked Yor that much. After bidding their goodbyes, they went to the nearest taxi stop, and called one for them. 

During their way home, Loid once again took a glance at his wife. She was watching the road, with a small smile plastered on her face deeply lost in thoughts.

 _You have an invaluable gem at your side._

Loid scowled. He didn't like that bastard one bit, and would make sure he never got to be near Yor ever again. But even though he hated it, he had to admit, he was right. Yor indeed was such an invaluable gem.

All this time, he fought for a world where children won’t cry. But perhaps, now he can add “and to keep her smile” as an extra goal.

* * *

**Bonus:**

When the parents arrived at their home, Anya was already there. Becky and her butler were kind enough to accompany her till they’re back.

Anya was astonished at her mother’s appearance, and so was Becky. But the latter then grumbled things about tougher competitions and other nonsense. 

The parents said their gratitude towards Becky and her butler when sending them home.

After that, Yor excused herself to go cleaned herself and went to prepare their night herbal tea, and hot cocoa for Anya.

Loid watched her retreating figure with such a soft feeling he couldn’t understand.

“Aren’t you going to kiss her, now?” Whispered her daughter at his side. 

“I’m not!!” 

He glared at his retreating daughter’s form who gleefully giggled at something. 

Of course he had no idea that Anya could read his mind, and giggled at her own extra imagination based on the soap opera’s storyline Becky had told her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> The first idea for this fic is the fact that Yor was a beauty, and so it's impossible if during her 27 years life, no man had ever noticed her. But then I got greedy, and wanted to add this and that. Still, I don’t have the resilience of a multi chap writer, so I stick to one shot. ^^  
> I hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
